Invincible
by jquackers
Summary: Shizuru and Natsuki spend their first Valentine's Day together. Fluffness - we all LOOOVEEE fluff! XD -ShizNat-


**A/N:** HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! Keep in mind that it's not just for couples. It's to share love, so if you haven't already, tell someone you love them! Spread the love; it's, in my belief, what Valentine's day is all about. (:

I just got back from my early birthday dinner. I think I had a tad too much sake to drink.. even though I'm underage. But, shush! The world doesn't need to know that.. NO ONE WILL EVER KNOW! -looks around suspiciously-  
Darn it. I'm turning old tomorrow.. People call me a 'love baby' just because I'm born the day after Valentine's Day. -rolls eyes and laughs-

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Mai HiME. Though I DO own some chocolate kitties.. But they're MINE!! ALL MINEEE! -growls and snaps at your hand- MUAHAHAHHHHH!!

* * *

**Invincible**

She grinned, excited by the fact that she was with her one and only beloved.

"Ara, someone seems to be excited," Shizuru smiled.

"I can't help it. It's the first Valentine's Day we're spending with each other, and there are so many things we could do!" She jumped up and down, waving her hands in the air in a frenzy as she explained her excitement. The genuine smile on her face never disappeared.

"Ara, we can do anything and everything Natsuki wants," Shizuru replied suggestively, walking towards the innocent victim of her seduction.

"Of course we can! And we'll do what you want, too! Wherever it is, I can drive us there," she replied enthusiastically, unaware of the incoming doom. She turned around to contemplate on all the possible outcomes of the day, not realizing her beloved was right behind her.. with a devilish grin plastered on her face.

"I'm sure we can.." she breathed out softly into her ear. Her arms found its way around her slim waist, tightening its grip when it was accepted. "I have a lot of things in mind, Nat-su-ki." Every syllable was pronounced clearly as they slipped through the brunette's lips.

Pause.

Silence.

And realization struck.

"S-Shizuru!" she stuttered in reply. Shizuru didn't have to look to know that there was a blush burning on the other's cheeks. Knowing that, she smirked.

Natsuki sighed, knowing it was just a trait of Shizuru's she would have to learn to deal with.. hopefully for the rest of their lives.

Suddenly, an idea popped into her head.

"Neh, Shizuru. Do you want to go to the beach today?"

"The beach?" The one in question rose her eyebrow at the suggestion. She felt the figure in her arms squiggle, and loosened her hold.. just enough so that she could move if she wanted to.

Natsuki turned around so that she and Shizuru were facing each other. She wound her arms around the latter's waist, relaxing into the position Shizuru had previously been in. She leaned her head onto her shoulder, feeling the brunette's arms wrap around her shoulders.

"We don't have to go if you don't want to," she spoke gently, not wanting to force her girlfriend into anything.

"I suppose we could," she paused, "As long as my Natsuki is the driver," and she winked mischievously, provoking another blush from the younger. She buried her head further into the nape of Shizuru's neck, breathing in the scent of the chestnut hair.

They relaxed, Shizuru running her fingers softly through the raven locks all the while. Kissing the head resting on her shoulder, she poked the abdomen of the younger girl. The body leaning on her jolted slightly, and she giggled at the muffled 'Oomph' she heard.

"Ara, Natsuki. If we don't leave soon, it'll be too late to go," she said, still giggling sincerely. Groans rumbled against her neck, as Natsuki finally rose her head. Leaning forward, she planted a small kiss on the chestnut-haired woman's nose. A smirk formed onto her lips, and she pulled away quickly, rushing to get her keys and helmet.

"Wouldn't want to waste time now, would we?" The biker grinned at the stunned figure before her, admiring that she managed to catch the former council president off guard.

Getting her things together, she flung the door open and ran out of the apartment. Heading towards her motorcycle, she never stopped laughing. The faint yell she heard coming from inside only fueled her humor. She collapsed onto the ground by her bike, clutching her stomach, and feebly attempted to wipe away the tears forming at the edge of her eyes.

When she finally looked up, she saw a pouting Shizuru before her, helmet grasped in hand. She rose slowly, still shaking from laughter, and picked up her belongings.

"That," she chuckled, "Was priceless." Natsuki smiled softly at the thought of being able to stun Shizuru as much as she's always stunned by her.

Seeing the look on her face, Shizuru's pout disappeared. A smile formed on her own lips, her heart leaping at the rare chance to see Natsuki's barriers down. Looking deeply into her lover's eyes, she saw nothing but love and care. Both smiles deepened, knowing that they were the only ones who could see each others' hearts bare and vulnerable.

"Come on," Natsuki gestured to the bike, breaking the comfortable silence, "Like you said earlier, we'll be late if we don't go now." Her grin reappeared as she thought of the events that had just taken place, but reformed into a smile as she thought of just Shizuru.

"Ara, Natsuki keeps ruining the peaceful moments," Shizuru accused, only receiving a pair of rolling eyes as a response.

The two climbed onto the motorcycle, both enjoying the close contact between their bodies. As they drove away, the smiles never left either face.

--

They walked alongside the edge of the water, hands entwined, and feet bare. Their shoes were in their hands, socks stuffed into them. A slight breeze came from the ocean, and the sun was just peeking above the horizon.. as if it were watching the lone couple.

One of the two suddenly stopped, the figures casting faint shadows against the wet sand below their feet. Out of the inside pocket of her jacket, she pulled out a single plastic rose. Smiling at the other, she stepped closer.

They faced each other, a reddish-orange glow dancing against their skin. A questioning look was on the older, while the younger beamed brilliantly, eyes sparkling in the dim light. Reaching forward, she started.

"Roses are a symbol of love, but once they die.. Wouldn't that mean the love dies, as well?" She slowly twirled the red and green flower in circles between her index finger and thumb. "But this rose will not die, and neither will my love for you."

A slight blush formed on the brunette's cheeks as she was handed the fragile piece of their love. Her words were caught in her throat, but she managed to compose herself and utter a few words.

"Thank you.. Natsuki," she spoke softly, taking the rose into her hand. Her eyes rose to meet emerald, and everything around her was lost. She unconsciously smiled and reached forward. Her arms wound around her neck, entangling with raven locks of hair.

Smiling back, Natsuki wrapped her arms around Shizuru's waist, pulling her towards herself.

They leaned closer and closer until their lips were brushing. Neither closed their eyes; not for fear of the other disappearing, but to cherish the love seen in both pairs of eyes.

_When the rest of the world walks out on you,  
I'll be standing right next to you,  
Holding a hand out..  
Just in case you ever need it._

_And when I walk out on you,  
I'll be the angel  
Hovering above your head,  
Watching.. Waiting..  
For the smile to creep up once again. _

And before their lips met, she whispered three words to her.

"I love you."

* * *

**A/N: **I apologize if some parts seemed rushed, or blunt. I haven't written anything in quite a while, and I'm not very good with seeking out bad points in my own writing, as I am in other people's writing.

That italicized part, which is also in my profile, means several things.  
1. I'll always be there for you, even if I'm the only one standing by you.  
2. You can call me, text me, no matter what time it is, where you are, and what reason it's for. You tell me, and I'll go to wherever you are.  
3. I may not always physically be with you, but I can be there mentally. Not even death can separate us, because you'll always be in my heart.

If you're wondering why the reasons are in first person, it's because I wrote that poem for a good friend who's having a hard time in life right now. I just wanted to reassure her that, no matter what, there'll always be at least one person there for her.

Ugh. I have a blaring headache. I think I might've inherited my father's low alcohol tolerance..

Anyway.. I hope you all have a great Valentine's Day (even though it's nearly over where I am..). Just remember that there's always someone out there who loves you enough to be more than willing to risk his or her life for you.

See you all soon. (:


End file.
